


By the Firelight, I See You

by VarjoRuusu



Series: By the Light - Flint Hamilton London Era [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: And Thomas will miss him, Because James is leaving for the Bahamas, Cotton Candy Fluff, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Fluff and Smut, It really is very sweet and soft and maybe just a hint sad, London era, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Explicit Cuddling, every kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: The orders came that morning, telling him he'll be leaving London in less than a month, sailing for Nassau. He'll be gone for at least three months and he's found that his heart is twisting in his chest at the thought of leaving.





	By the Firelight, I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write FlintHamilton. So I did. <3

The parlour is cold when the butler shows James in. There's no fire in the grate and though the butler offers to have one lit, James declines, saying instead he'll make a fire himself while he waits. He likes to have something to do with his hands. The butler, Conroy, James thinks his name is, nods with a bow, leaving the room. Thomas mentioned once that Conroy's brother was in the Navy many years before, so perhaps he understand the restlessness that being on land brings.

The fire is already laid and all James has to do it light it, setting his gloves and hat on the desk and draping his outer coat over the chair he usually sits in while they talk the afternoons away. The dry wood and kindling catches quickly and James sits back on his heels, watching the sparks flying as the wood beings to burn. Warmth washes out of the fireplace, breaking through the winter chill on the room and James sighs, rubbing his hands over his face, wincing when he feels how rough his face is. He hadn't had the time to shave before coming here tonight.

The orders came that morning, telling him he'll be leaving London in less than a month, sailing for Nassau. He'll be gone for at least three months and he's found that his heart is twisting in his chest at the thought of leaving.

“Yes, thank you Conroy, you can retire now. It's late enough that I must insist the Lieutenant take the guest room, rather than try to return across London,” Thomas voice floats through the door and James has to smile.

“Very good, sir, I'll see that it's turned down,” Conroy said before the sound of footsteps carried him away toward the servants quarters in the back of the house. It was silent for a few moments before the door handle turned and the door clicked behind Thomas.

“James?” he asked quietly. James turned his head, smiling at Thomas, who was leaning against the doors, his face almost frightened.

“My orders came,” James said softly, raising to his feet and crossing the room. “I leave in three weeks.”

“So soon,” Thomas said, reaching his hands out and pulling James close, enfolding him in his arms. “I thought I'd have you to myself until at least the end of the year.”

James smiled, burying his nose against Thomas' neck, one hand reaching up to pull his cravat out of the way so he could rest his face against Thomas' skin. Thomas hummed, his arms tightening as he pressed his face against James' hair, breathing him in as they held one another in silence.

Ever restless, James' fingers fiddled with Thomas' cravat, tugging until it came free and he was able to lay his hand along the side of Thomas' neck, sighing at the feel of skin against his.

“You will stay tonight, won't you?” Thomas asked hesitantly, his hand running softly over James hair, fingers catching in the ribbon that held it gathered, tugging the knot out of it so he could thread his fingers into the soft copper strands.

“Of course,” James smiled, nosing against Thomas' neck. “I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.”

Thomas smiled, leaning up away from the door slightly and pulling James with him across the room. He toes his shoes off as he sat on the rug in front of the now roaring fire, pulling James down with him and carefully pulling his boots off, one at a time. Smiling, James unbuttoned his long Navy coat and tossed it on the chair with his outer coat, leaving him in just his vest and shirt as he settled against Thomas' side.

“I never want this to end,” Thomas confessed as they stared at the fire together, James head resting on Thomas' shoulder.

“All things must end,” James said quietly. “We knew this couldn't last as it has been, forever.”

“I don't ever want to lose you, James,” Thomas said, turning his head and pressing their foreheads together, showing a vulnerability James rarely saw.

“You know I can't promise it will never happen,” James whispered softly, the words breaking his heart as he spoke them. He wanted to promise Thomas everything, he wanted to give the world to this man who had changed his life so much for the better.

“I know,” Thomas sighed. “But until you go, I'm going to make every moment count.”

James shifted until he was between Thomas' legs, his back resting against Thomas' chest and their hands threaded together where they rested across his stomach.

“Should we retire soon?” Thomas asked, kissing his temple softly and James hummed, distracted by Thomas' lips and he tilted his head up, sighing when warm lips met his.

They kissed for a long time, slowly, leisurely, until the fire had almost burned down and the room began to grow cold again. Gathering up James' coats and other things, they snuck through the house and up the stairs, into Thomas' room. There was a fire going in the fireplace and Thomas set a few more logs in it while James laid his clothes on one of the chairs, unbuttoning his vest and leaving it there as he crossed the room, pulling Thomas up from his crouch before the fire and kissing him deeply.

“Take me to bed,” he whispered against Thomas' lips and Thomas moaned, his breath leaving him as he tugged James closer.

James quickly divested him of his vest as his hands reached for the hem of James' shirt, pilling it off slowly, tossing it aside as his eyes roamed across James' skin, his mind drawing pattern after pattern, constellation after constellation in the freckles that covered him. His fingers traced the lines of James' muscles, smiling a little when James shivered at the touch, his eyes closing involuntarily.

“There's...something I'd like to try,” Thomas said softly, meeting James eyes as they fluttered open. “You can tell me no, if you like, but...I'm told it's quite wonderful.”

James smiled, cupping Thomas' cheek and drawing them close together. “I'll try anything you want, Thomas, I trust you.”

Thomas smiled, reaching for James' breeches, pulling them open slowly as they kissed softly, the flickering light of the fire the only light in the room. He was nearly distracted by James' tongue darting against his, but Thomas persisted until he had James fully bare before him. James shuddered at Thomas' heated gaze, never growing tired of the way Thomas looked at him. He backed up slowly, smiling, one hand tangling with Thomas', pulling him along until James could sink onto the bed with ease.

“Show me,” James whispered, pulling Thomas to stand between his legs, hand sliding up his chest, only Thomas' shirt separating his palm from skin, until he could pull Thomas down and kiss him softly. Thomas shuddered at the feel of James' stubble against his lips and he pressed himself closer, his hands framing James' face and deepening the kiss, his heart hammering.

“Lie on your stomach,” Thomas whispered against James' lips, fingers trailing down his neck and pushing back slightly, separating them, both of them short of breath.

James twisted around, pulling the covers away and settling on the soft mattress, a pillow tucked under his head as he watched Thomas stripped the rest of his clothes and slid onto the bed next to him. James hummed as Thomas' fingers trailed along his back, up and down in circles and non-sensical patterns, sliding down over the swell of his buttocks and down his legs. He sighed, letting his eyes close as Thomas softly trailed over his skin, a groan rumbling deep in his throat when Thomas' hands closed over both sides of his buttocks and squeezed rhythmically, pulling him apart and trailing one finger across the puckered skin of his opening.

Thomas smiled, bending to leave a trail of kisses along James' spine while his hands continued their ministrations. He licked across James' lower back, feeling James tense under him.

“Trust me,” he whispered and James relaxed, nodding. He jumped when he felt Thomas' tongue swipe over his hole and he groaned at the sensation.

He twitched as Thomas repeated the action, licking across him again and again, groaning as his cock began to ache, trapped between the mattress and his stomach. His hands fisted in the pillow, and he bit down on his lip, stifling the loud moan that threatened to escape.

Thomas continued to lick him, occasionally scraping his teeth along James' skin. He stiffened his tongue and traced around the rim of his opening before he spread James open carefully with his thumbs and thrust his tongue in, holding James tightly when he arched off the bed, a shout barely muffled in the pillow.

“Fuck,” James growled and Thomas laughed against him, sending vibrations of pleasure shooting through James' spine. He's never felt anything quite like this before, not even when they had first started this dalliance.

It seemed every time he and Thomas were together, he learned something new, felt something even better. Thomas had been so patient with him the first time, when he was shy and hadn't wanted to reveal his body to the other man, Thomas had coaxed him out of his shell and showed him a world of pleasure he hadn't know could even exist.

Between Thomas' hands and mouth on him, James was shaking hard in minutes, rutting against the bed, trying to get some friction on his cock. He almost sighed with relief when Thomas replaced his tongue with slick fingers, stretching James open slowly, teasingly carefully, the tips of his fingers only just brushing that soft spot inside James that brought stars to his eyelids. He pushed three fingers deep, twisting them as James moaned and he slid his body up, pressing against James as he pulled his hand free to the sound of a whimper.

“Tell me what you want,” Thomas whispered, his nose tracing the shell of James' ear as he shivered.

“I want you inside me, please, Thomas,” James whispered, turning his head to brush his nose against Thomas'. “I want to feel you so deep that I never forget, I want to be able to feel you when I set sail.”

Thomas groaned, his hands gripping James' hips tightly, face buried between his shoulder blades as he shuffled onto his knees, pulling James up so he was kneeling, his back pressed against Thomas' chest, Thomas' arms wrapped around him and holding him close. James spread his knees a little, groaning as Thomas' cock slid against him and he tilted his hips, his whole body aching to feel Thomas inside him. Thomas moaned quietly as James rolled his hips, drawing Thomas inside him slowly as Thomas pressed his hips forward.

“That's it,” James whispered, one hand holding Thomas' head close, fingers spread through Thomas' short hair. “Let me feel you.”

Groaning, Thomas lower his hands to James' hips and pulled him back, sliding all the way inside in one swift movement. James gasped against his ear and Thomas shuddered, his hips bucking as James clenched around him. He rolled his hips back, before thrusting deep and slow, tugging James against him as he repeated his motion again and again, building up a slow and steady rhythm as James slumped against him.

It seemed like they were there for hours, moving together slowly, rocking unhurriedly, feeling, committing sensation to memory. Thomas slowly rolled his hips harder, never speeding up, but thrusting with more power, the angle just so that James gasped every time he thrust in, fingers tightening with each breath. Thomas could feel James beginning to shake and he could feel his own release building in the pit of his stomach, slowly rising higher until his whole stomach was tight, ready to snap and James was shaking against him.

“I love you,” James whispered and Thomas shuddered, the words sending his release crashing over him as he buried himself deep as he came in long pulses. He had just enough presence of mind left to slid one hand down to warp around James' cock, tugging twice before he felt James spill on his hand, his whole body rocking as he rolled his hips back, the rhythmic clenching milking Thomas' release from him.

They sank slowly to the bed, arms and legs tangled as Thomas slipped free with a groan and James reached for the discarded covers, pulling them high around their shoulders while Thomas cleaned his hand on one of the discarded shirts.

James snuggled closer, his chest splayed over Thomas' back as he held him close, their skin touching from toes to forehead and they both sighed, holding each other tightly in the chill of the night as the sweat on their skin cooled rapidly, even with the fire and the covers over them.

“I love you,” James whispered again, against his skin, and Thomas sighed.

“I love you,” he whispered back, his fingers tightening around James'. “I swear to you, I always will.”


End file.
